


3 Days

by CaliTeen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Shimada Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTeen/pseuds/CaliTeen
Summary: Hanzo thinks of his choices and his past.





	3 Days

It's been 3 days since Hanzo last slept, or at least got a good decent amount of sleep. The most he could manage that wouldn't have his body collapsing on itself was 2 hours, but he can't manage more than that.

He's tired, of everything and nothing all at once. He's tired he can't get decent sleep, tired of running, doing dirty or cheap jobs, moving place to place, avoiding any and everyone, being isolated, he's tired of it. But it won't stop him from thinking it's what he deserves, he supposes.

What he did to his brother, it's a difficult subject to broach, one he can't truly explain with words alone. He did what needed to be done, he did what he could to save Genji from himself, but it didn't matter in the end. Genji himself is a hard subject to talk upon, he loved his brother and cherished him when he could- but good things never really did last.

It was simple when they were kids, they were closer and they were each other's worlds, but as they grew older more expectations were put upon them- specifically Hanzo. He had to set an example; show them that he was the rightful heir to an empire of crime and death. Rules were put upon him and the closeness he once had with Genji was severely ripped with no mends to tie back together.

It hurt Hanzo, it really did; to see someone you cared for the most drift farther and farther away, but it needed to be done. He did what he could to maintain some sort of connection- to show Genji that he was at least still there and that he was cared for- but it didn't last long.

Soon Genji grew based on bad example and became rebellious, did things against the clan in hopes of causing outrage and becoming the exact opposite of what an heir should be but instead a rich playboy set on only pleasing himself and breaking those that tried to tie him down.

His father loved him for it.

Genji was always his favorite, he doted and protected him from those who sought to fix Genji before he truly ruined their name. He listened to his stories with amusement when on the rare occasion their father wanted both sons present for supper, and would even tell him small stories of his upcoming. Hanzo remained quiet every single time.

He never intruded, never said any input or told any wild stories of his, he listened and dined as a refined heir should. It's what he was raised to be, what was ingrained and carved into his mind.

His father treats him coldly, as a leader would his subordinate, and he does not mind. It's what he's used to seeing, what he's used to reacting to. When he sees his father; treating Genji with affection and warmness, it's alien to him. And he can't really imagine his father being like that towards him at all. He's not jealous of his brother, he's above that. 

He simply knows that in the end, he's a tool to the empire. And that Genji is what their father considers to be his only son.

He wasn't sure what Genji thought of this- if he really had an opinion at all- but at moments where his father talked to him commandingly and he'd glance at his brother, he thought he would always see a sadness in his brothers eyes, but he never looked further into it. He supposes he's glad it was him in the end, giving Genji chance to fly. It never did suit Genji to have him caged, he deserved to spread his wings. He too thought of being free once, spreading his wings and seeing what the world held in store, what adventures were waiting to happen and what stories could be told. But his place was here, in the castle, this is all he's ever known. And they made sure that he'd given up that dream a long long time ago.

Genji tried to encourage him before, for them to take flight and fly away from the world they used to know- the one that held them down. But Hanzo always refused, said this is what he had wanted in the end, and would turn cold toward his brother if he ever tried to continue in his pursuit.

With each failed attempt began the boiling of anger, and soon anger turned into hatred. When Hanzo would try to have Genji do whatever the clan needed, he would argue that he wasn't bound to the clan in return.

They argued and fought a lot then, all care and love clouded by hatred and rage. Genji would insult him for how he was, "lap dog", "pampered prince", "Royal bitch", and went out of his way to ensure Hanzo's life was a living hell. And in return Hanzo would always degrade and insult Genji for his entire existence, for the fact that he was who he was and that he wasn't worth anything at all. It came to the point where they were almost strangers when they saw each other, only brothers by name.

Back then Hanzo saw nothing wrong in how treated Genji, but now all he could do was wish for a different outcome.

He truly loved Genji, cared for him with all his heart. He was all he had in the end, and dragons always stood as one. 

But that didn't mean dragons never made mistakes either.

When he was given the order after their fathers funeral, it was the first time he was drawn to a halt, truly thinking about where everything stood. 

He was convinced that this would save what little honor Genji had left, that this would save him from himself and what he was becoming. That he would no longner tarnish the Shimada name, but he didn't want to draw that line, he figured just this once there might be another option to this.

He tried to talk to Genji, open his heart to him as a brother, and what lay ahead of him and his concerns for what was to come. But Genji heard none of it, wanted nothing to do with him and their family, and made his call that if they wanted to strike him down- he wouldn't go without a fight.

Hanzo wished he never fought him to begin with.

He doesn't regret what he did, it was to save his brother in some twisted way. What eats at him most is that there wasn't any other option, that there wasn't any other way. His duty and honor held him like chains, and he was bound to the family on a leash. In the end it was what needed to be done, it was his duty and he did it without hesitation, Genji had made his choice.

That doesn't mean it didn't destroy him that night he struck down his brother, inflicting a deep and painful wound on his heart.

He misses Genji.

He's tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote awhile back, I have a weak spot for the Shimadas.


End file.
